Mel Fleischer
| image = File:Mel Fleischer.jpg | imagewidth = 220 | gender = Male | lapd rank = Commander, Lieutenant | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD | birth = | weapon = Colt Police Positive | actor = Michael Emanuel }} Mel Fleischer is the Watch Commander of the LAPD in L.A. Noire. Biography Background Mel is an officer of in the LAPD. He is Watch Commander in the Central Division. Events of L.A. Noire He is seen in the first Traffic case, where he introduces Phelps to his new partner, Stefan Bekowsky. He remains behind the front desk of Central Police Station and tells Phelps which room the suspects are kept such as in the Homicide case The White Shoe Slaying. Case Appearances Traffic * "The Driver's Seat" * "The Consul's Car" * "A Slip of the Tongue" Homicide * "The Golden Butterfly" * "The Silk Stocking Murder" * "The White Shoe Slaying" * "The Studio Secretary Murder" Vice * "Manifest Destiny" Trivia * His surname suggests he is of German or Jewish descent. * The only times Fleischer steps out of his office in a non-cinematic scene is during A Slip of the Tongue, where he informs Bekowsky and Phelps of Jean Archer's last known location. The other time is during Manifest Destiny, when he helps contain the Bus Shooting scene. For the former case, he leaves the normally "inactive" door open, making it the only time in normal gameplay Phelps can enter and explore the office, but doing so for too long may cause him to miss Archer. When Phelps reaches Western Union Office and it cuts to a shot of the building in question, Fleisher remains in his office with the door non-functional throughout the remainder of the case. ** If one takes advantage of one of few "guns in free roam" opportunites, shooting and/or aiming in the general area of Fleischer may have him cower, stand up from his chair, or potentially open the door, running away down the street (as part of generic NPC behaviour). Driving so far away from Central Police Station or getting Fleishcer out of line of sight may cause him to respawn back in his office. There is no limit to the amount of times this glitch can be exploited. Sometimes Fleischer may despawn, but not respawn until you head a far enough distance from the station house, and may leave the door non-functional again. Fleischer can be ran over and killed without repercussion (tested on Xbox 360 in The Fallen Idol). Note: the same scenario cannot be accomplished with James Hopkins or Frank Lacey; at the most they will just cower. This is because Fleischer is the only watch commander whose office door is scripted to remain open in a non-cinematic scene, thus the scripting has no valid reason to be applied to either Hopkins' or Lacey's office door. * Fleischer's badge is labeled "POLICE OFFICER" and bears the number 1247. Gallery WC&Cole&Stefan.jpg|Mel in "The Driver's Seat" fr:Mel Fleisher Category:Characters Category:Police Officer